flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Ship Goes Down With the Captain
Rewinding time back to the summer of the year 199, the Wahda Rangers were called in to escort Têmtum on a mapping mission in the meteor reefs south of Alfenheim. Alfomal decided to send Luxur Brontë, the son of a good friend of his to help on the expedition. In preparation for the expedition Gigs went to the black market to try to get his hands on a potion of water breathing, but the prices were too steep. The group set off on the Sea's Insanity and the first two days of the expedition went well. However upon reaching the meteor reefs, which had yet to be mapped Dyani detected a change in the wind direction that indicated a storm was coming. The ship took shelter in a horseshoe shaped reef and put down the anchor. Yao decided to go fishing and accidentally pulled himself into the water. Dyani went in after him and got him a rope, but she noticed all the fish had vacated the area in a hurry. She got back on the ship where everyone waited in eerie silence as the storm and the fog rolled in. During the night Azban saw a green flash on the horizon, but it was in the east instead of the west, which made her uneasy. As she was on first watch she noticed the green glow pass again. She turned into a bat to go investigate and found a ghost ship piloted by hobgoblins bearing down on them. She was shot down and fell onto the reefs where she put up a wind wall to try to defend herself. The rest of the rangers woke up and rushed to her aid. The Ghost ship managed to get inside the reef during the battle and despite Koritha's valiant efforts to raise the Sea's insanity's anchors and get the ship out of the way the enemy ship still managed to ram them at an angle for minor hull damage. The hobgoblins had a devastator (Powerful Hobgoblin mage) with them who managed to get a good hit on Gigs and Lux. But eventually the captain of the ghost ship went down and the ship congealed into a small marble sized sphere. Upon examining the sphere the group realized that the ship was reforming inside. With no way to identify it they decided to return to Alfenheim to have it identified. But on their way the ship repaired itself in only 3 hours and it broke the marble and the battle started all over again. Dyani took out the enemy captain but with only one casualty, the enemy ship was reforming faster. This time the rangers came up with a new plan. Clear the enemy ship and capture the enemy captain. Lux, Jhonn, Yao and Gigs assaulted the enemy ship when it reappeared and they caught the enemy captain. Yao tied him up with his ki wraps as normal rope just passed through him. Koritha thought that breaking the curse that held him here might dismiss him for good so she cast remove curse on the captain. But instead of releasing him to the afterlife it broke the curse that forced him to attack them. The enemy captain introduced himself as Captain Uzor and thanked them for freeing him.